I'll Start With Three Words
by Pandaluver11
Summary: Rima is just starting off middle school with all her friends, including her crushemy: Nagihiko. Will she finally admit that she's in love with him? Rimahiko, Rima X Nagihiko, one-shot.


**I'll Start With Three ****Words**

It was my first day of middle school. I think it's both cool and ironic that I'm going to the same middle school that Kukai went to. We all are, in fact. Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko, and myself. I starred in awe at the huge building while walking past the middle school gates. "It looks even bigger than Seiyo Academy..." I said my thoughts aloud as I starred up at the big building in front of me.

"It just looks bigger because you're so small, Rima-chan. It's actually about the same size." said the oh-so-not-sweet voice of my number one crushemy; Nagihiko. I glarred at him as he smiled at me and said "Good morning" to me.

Crushemy = crush & enemy. Amu told me to admit I was in love with Nagihiko on our last sleep-over, and so I admitted that he is my crushemy... Which is still denying it indirectly. Amu takes what she can get so we have left it at that.

"By the way, Rima-chan," Nagihiko spoke and I was immediately paying attention. He treated my attentiveness as if it was normal, but I'm sure he noticed that it was unusual for me to be paying attention to him... Or is he really losing his talent of noticing everything?

"What is 'crushemy' supposed to mean?" he asked directly while smirking at me. His eyes gave me a gentle stare as usual, which makes me all the more nervous.

"Wha..." I mumbled after I had been starring right at him for about a minute. I directed my eyes elsewhere, but he leaned in close and kept that handsome, sly smirk on his face. I knew he knew, and he knew it, but no way I'm telling him a thing. "Wh... who did you hear that from?" I asked curiously trying to change the subject little by little.

"Hotori-kun told me that he was told by Amu-chan, who was told by you, that I'm your crushemy." he replied, Nadeshiko's voice slipping out for an extra effect... which worked as always.

After blushing furiously I stomped away immediately to our new class room. Nagihiko followed close behind me the whole way. He was just... smiling.

I opened the door and looked around. Sure enough, Amu and Tadase were talking like they were plotting something. Even the other students seemed to think so from what I heard from their whispers on the way over to Amu and Tadase.

"AMUUUUUUU..." I growled from behind her. Amu yelped and jumped up out of her seat. Tadase did so as well. "Y-y-y-y-y-yesss?" she stuttered and up her hands up a little in defense.

"Everyone in the whole school is going to hear you-know-what now that you've told _HIM_!" I yelled and pointed to Tadase sharply. "H-he won't tell a soul! He said-" Amu began to argue but Tadase interrupted and said loudly, "I'm sorry I let it slip once, but I definitely won't let anyone else know about the word 'crushemy'!"

I heard Nagihiko chuckling behind me. I slowly turned my head to him and glared harshly, "Shut up." I ordered. He stopped, but winked at me, which made blush fill my cheeks.

The students around us started whispering about my word, making me feel uneasy.

_I am so doomed..._

Once class started I saw Tadase pass along a message, and after a few minutes I got it and read it. It said: "Crushemy means crush and enemy in one word, and Mashiro-san is in love with Fujisaki-san but is also in deep denial about it so he is both her crush and enemy."

With a red face I looked at the person who passed the paper to me... and I'm sure we all knew it was Nagihiko who passed it to me. Because it was. He was listening to the teacher so luckily he didn't see me looking so embarrassed.

Yup. Now let's re-read that one part... "Mashiro-san is in love with Fujisaki-san"... HE READ THAT! Or I think he did... he probably did. Curiosity always get to him.

I'm so distracted right now... I don't even know what kind of class we are in or what we are talking about! I think it's science and children...and that's _never_ a good mix.

"Now, if Fujisaki-san and Mashiro-san had a child-" I suddenly heard the teacher's voice and snapped out of my dazed status. "WHAT?" I yelled with a deeply-red face.

"Calm down, Mashiro-san, note the 'if' please." he replied and continued sketching something on the board. "Can't you pick some other girl?" I asked with a grumpy pout.

"No. I think you two would have the best-looking kids so I am sticking with what I said." he replied again and finished his very good scetch of a child that looked like both me and Nagihiko. It was so cute my jaw dropped.

I started thinking we were in art class and not science class, but then I remembered my parents didn't sign me up for that class. I'm no artist, but luckily they don't know that what with all the lies I've told them.

I looked to my right at Nagihiko and he was smiling at the picture. It was hurtful for me to see him smiling because it's obviously never going to happen...

"They _would_ have the best looking kids..." someone random commented. Everyone, but me, seemed to be nodding their heads. I tried to calm down, but my heart wouldn't listen and just kept hurting.

Once the teacher finished explaining parent traits that a child will be born with we were dismissed. I could hardly stand or even breath for that matter. The way he described how are children would be, _if_ we did have any, sounded very accurate.

"IT'S OFFICIAL NOW!" someone else random suddenly shouted. I glanced over at them and over-heard something about a fan club...

Ohhhh nooo...

I got up quickly, grabbed my stuff, and started fast-walking to the exit. Nagihiko was walking with one of his many new friends by the door and I hoped, because I am so small, that he wouldn't notice me. I was just about to pass him when I was slightly pushed by someone and I fell right on him, but thankfully I'm not heavy enough to knock him over.

"Are you okay, Rima-chan?" I looked up and saw he looked very concerned. My face filled with blush again. I was so close to him, but his face was so high up...

Oh, _GREAT_, I just thought about his face! Arrggg! I'm not going to make it through the day at this rate! I'm having so many heart-attacks...

Suddenly I heard a snapping sound. Turning my head behind me I saw some girls standing there and taking pictures. I quickly realized those girls were part of that new fan club... and the targets were me and Nagihiko.

In desperate attempt to get out of the class room, I ran in the direction in the door, but I forgot that I was right next to the door and bumped my head on the edge of it as I ran out.

"Oouch..." I groaned as I ran away. I ran down what seemed like every hall in the school until I finally found the way out to the school yard.

I stopped to catch my breath for a moment and then sat down on the grass, curling up into a ball as a usually do when I'm upset. And also as usual, my head was spinning and thinking about him again.

"You sure like running away when you get embarrassed." Came Nagihiko's kind voice from behind me. Speak of the devil.

I turned my gaze slightly and saw him standing there. "And you sure like stalking girls." Was my angry reply.

He sighed, sat down next to me, and gently put his hand on my head. Gently petting me, he asked, "Are you alright?" I noticed he had that concerned tone again, but I tried to forget about it. He's always worried over stupid things...

"I'm fine. Go away." I grumbled and turned my head away quickly before he could see my face.

Nagihiko was silent for awhile. I felt his hand on my head, slowly running down through my hair.. then back to the top.. then down again... and repeat. It was his way of comforting me, I guess.

He said nothing the whole time. After a short amount of time had gone by I took a deep breath and bravely looked over at him. He was starring at me with his beautiful eyes. He looked lovingly at me... But I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.

I was frowning, my cheeks were still pink, and I has a small only-slightly-visible bruise on my forehead.

"So why am I your crushemy?" he finally said something, but I wished he hadn't asked me that... and he started smirking, which made it worse. I groaned and hid my face in my hands. Nagihiko gently took my hands with one of his, and pulled them away from my face. His other hand he put on my cheek and softly pulled me a little closer. Our eyes met and starred, my heart was pounding, but he was being so gentle with me that I hardly noticed.

"Well?" he continued, still smirking. I sighed, looking rather annoyed now. "You're my crushemy because I hate you." I said bluntly.

He only smiled, waiting for me to continue. "And... because... I..." I began to continue, but I couldn't while he looked at me like that. His face was so close to mine now. I could feel his gently breath on my lips. I tried leaning back so that he wouldn't reach me, but he surprised me by letting go of my hands and switching to holding my back and pulling me closer towards him. He continued to smile gently.

_Why does he have to be so perfect...?_ I keep asking myself that.

I looked back to his eyes, which were now a lot closer than before. The look in his eyes seemed to tell me over and over those words I wanted to hear from him.

Beginning to close my eyes, and taking a deep breath, I finally convinced myself to tell him everything as our lips were only an inch away from eachother. _I'll start with three words..._ I thought to myself before finally speaking.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand you can probably guess what came next. :P I'll leave that to your imagination! XD<strong>

**Anyway, I felt like writing a Rimahiko one-shot. Can you blame me? Nope. :P**

**For those who have read my other SC! fanfic: I will work on Liar's Love again sometime soon... right now I'm trying to refine my stories since I obviously sucked back when I started. XD**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Thanks so much for reading! :3**

**Hugs and cake,**

_**Panda-chiiii**_


End file.
